in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:Misfortune Cookies
A story written by JeloJellyJam and PeaVZ108 Things take a turn for the worse when the misfortunes written in the fortune cookies the gang is eating become true! While eating at a Chinese restaurant in Echo Creek, the gang open up fortunes that are extremely negative, thus bringing utter chaos! As the whole gang narrowly survive adversity, they must find a way to stop this incoming inflow of bad luck before everything literally turns upside down. No, really. Cast *Minecraft Story Mode YTers (JeloJellyJam, PeaVZ108) **Joseph Garrett/Stampy Cat **Stacy Hinojosa/Stacy Plays **Elizabeth Dwyer/LDshadowlady **Daniel Middleton/DanTDM **Jordan Maron/CaptainSparklez *YT animators (JeloJellyJam, PeaVZ108) **Jaiden/Jaiden Animations **Rebecca Parham/Let Me Explain Studios **Dennise Casurra/CypherDen **Timothy Thomas/TimTom **James Rallison/Theodd1sout **Tony/TonyVToons *Other YTers (JeloJellyJam) **Tyler/Logdotzip *Star Butterfly (JeloJellyJam, PeaVZ108) *Marco Diaz (JeloJellyJam, PeaVZ108) *Gemstones (PeaVZ108) **Red Ruby **Gary Garnet **Toby Topaz **Emma Emerald **Sean Sapphire **Amelia Amethyst **Diana Diamond *Starcade (PeaVZ108) *Kyoji (PeaVZ108) *Mrs. Liao (JeloJellyJam, PeaVZ108) *Jesse (PeaVZ108) *Petra (MCSM) (PeaVZ108) *Lukas (PeaVZ108) *Radar (PeaVZ108) *Nell (JeloJellyJam, PeaVZ108) *Cassie Rose (JeloJellyJam, PeaVZ108) *Monster Arm (PeaVZ108) *Craig the Mailman (JeloJellyJam) *Dr. Trayaurus (JeloJellyJam) *Ellie and Darcie (JeloJellyJam) *Lincoln and Dan from What's Inside? (cameos, JeloJellyJam) *Gerald Edmarkson (JeloJellyJam) *Lisa Loud (JeloJellyJam) *Leni Loud (JeloJellyJam) *Lincoln Loud (cameo, JeloJellyJam) Story C1: Never Believe Everything You Read….or Should You? At a Chinese restaurant in Echo Creek, the gang are eating Chinese food. * Marco: Ah, nothing like eating at a Chinese restaurant on a Saturday morning. Star: *eating noodles* Yum! * Red Ruby: Argh, seriously? I was hoping you brought us to some sushi bar or something! * Kyoji: Shush, you’re supposed to have table manners! * Red Ruby: I hope this place is as good as the last sushi bar I went. *eating gluttinous rice* Mrs. Liao puts a plate of fortune cookies on the gang's table. * Toby Topaz: Woah! That’s a lot of cookies! * Amelia Amethyst: AWESOME! *grabs a fortune cookie* Everyone stares at Amelia Amethyst as she munches on her fortune cookie noisily. * Amelia Amethyst: I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I have a strong liking to cookies. * Marco: Okay…? * Amelia Amethyst: Oof! *takes out a piece of paper from her mouth* Heh heh, nearly swallowed it. * Sean Sapphire: Who puts paper in cookies? In the YTers' table… While Stampy tells a joke, Cassie Rose arrives near the YTers. * DanTDM: Haha, good one, Stampy. *notices Cassie* Cassie? What are you doing here? * Cassie: Hey guys. I was wondering if I could sit by you guys! * Logdotzip: *whispering to Dan* Let's say no. She's a sociopathic murderer! * DanTDM: After everything you did to us? No. * Cassie: Aw, come on! All the tables are full! Marco won't even let me sit by his table! And Gerald too. Marco does an "I'm watching you" hand gesture at Cassie. * DanTDM: I have a suggestion for you, Cassie. Why don’t you go sit at that table at the very corner of this restaurant? * Cassie: You mean the one that's dark and creepy? * DanTDM: Well, what other choice do we have? Behind Cassie, two guests have finished eating and left their table. * DanTDM: Okay then, there’s a table for you there. The YT animators occupy the table. * DanTDM: On second thought, you can still take the last table! And, Cassie does. Mrs. Liao puts a plate of fortune cookies at the YTers' table. * LDShadowLady: Oh, will you look at that. Fortune cookies for everyone! At Jesse's table… * Jesse: These dumplings are simply fantastic! * Radar: I agree with you 112%, boss. * Mrs. Liao puts a plate of fortune cookies at Jesse's table. * Jesse: Well, what do we have here? * Petra: Those look like...flowers? * Jesse: Lukas, what is this? * Lukas: Well, according to my Chinese food guide, that’s a fortune cookie. When someone eats one, he or she will have a fortune written on a piece of paper. At the YTers' table, Lizzie eats a fortune cookie. * Stacy Plays: Lizzie, you forgot the- * LDShadowLady: *removes the fortune she almost chewed* Fortune. Yeah, I get it. * DanTDM: What does it say? * LDShadowLady: The weather will get worse with each passing day. * Stampy Cat: My turn! *grabs one and pulls out the fortune* Dogs. * CaptainSparklez: Dogs? Really? * Stampy Cat: Actually, no, it says "There are things sneaking behind you that will attack you at any given interval. Like stray cats and dogs." * CaptainSparklez: Okay. My turn! It says “You are bound to trip and fall with every hundred footsteps.” * Stacy Plays: Mine says "Your pets now hate you." * Logdotzip: Mine says "You now have an insatiable craving for peanut butter." * DanTDM: That was less intense than the other fortunes. * LDShadowLady: Hey, I found another one! *opens it* It says "Bad luck (along with most of the fortunes from this bowl) will affect almost every one of your teammates"?! What's going on?!?! Who even wrote this?!?! * Logdotzip: Hold up. All those fortunes we opened are negative! * DanTDM: Uh oh. And to think, I just ate my fortune cookie seconds ago. * Stampy Cat: What does your fortune say, Dan? * DanTDM: It says, “You’re going to be broke in three days.” Oh no! * StacyPlays: We're doomed! * LDShadowLady: What about the others? The YT animators' table. * Rebecca Parham: Who wants fortune cookies? * Everyone in the table: Us! * Jaiden: First up, me! *opens a fortune cookie* My fortune says " You will have loss of coordination and will be clumsier than ever." Huh. That doesn't sound right. * Tonyvtoons: Are you sure? Maybe it's not that important. * Jaiden: But I need coordination! It's important in drawing, animating and ninja skills! * TimTom: Mine says "Everyone is better than you in every way." * Theodd1sout: Mine says "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong around you." * Rebecca Parham: That reminds me of Milo Murphy. * Tony: Mine just says "tony pee poo". * CypherDen: Something's wrong with your fortunes. Let me check mine…*opens one and gasps* Oh no. * Rebecca Parham: What is it? * CypherDen: My fortune says "You will suffer eternal pain and sadness." You know what this means? We opened misfortune cookies! * Rebecca Parham: Aw, come on! Fortune cookie fortunes aren't real! Mine says "Don't believe everything you read." * Theodd1sout: I guess you’re the lucky one then. * CypherDen: So, what fortunes did the others get? Star and Marco's table. Kyoji opens his fortune cookie. * Starcade: What did you get, Kyoji? * Kyoji: It says, “If you are a ninja, your skills will worsen with every passing day.” Oh no. * Marco: Come on, Kyoji! Fortune cookies aren't real! * Star: Nah, I think they're real again. * Kyoji: But...how on earth did I get the “bad luck for ninjas” cookie? Out of all those cookies...something must be going on here. * Starcade: Okay, now to check mine! * Kyoji: Wait, Starcade! Starcade has already opened her fortune before Kyoji can stop her. * Kyoji: So, what does yours say? * Starcade: It says, “Everyone thinks you’re ugly-looking.” Wow, is that true? Marco opens his fortune. * Kyoji: Uh oh. * Marco: There, my fortune awaits! It says, “Monster Arm is coming for you.” * Star: Ooh, let me open mine! * Kyoji: Star, no! Too late, for Star had opened her fortune. * Star: A piece of writing? * Marco: *facepalm* It’s a fortune! * Star: It says, “Soon, all you will see is darkness and destruction.” * Jesse's table. Nell arrives near Jesse's group. * Nell: Yo, Jesse dude! * Jesse: Hey Nell. * Mrs. Liao: Who wants more fortune cookies? Sorry if they're stale. * Nell: Nah, I’m totally good, brah. * Mrs. Liao: Okay. I'm gonna put these in your table if you ever do need them. * Nell: Righteous, brah. Thanks, mi amigo! Jesse opens a fortune! * Petra: What did you get? * Jesse: It says, “#Potato451”. Hey, isn’t this the Word of Passage? * Nell: I don’t know, but I heard potatoes are nice this time of the year. Did you hear about the fries over at the restaurant next door? Wicked! Petra opens her fortune, and so does Lukas. * Petra: Huh? * Jesse: What did you get? * Petra: It says “Your strength will be as weak as butter should you ever touch a weapon again.” * Lukas: And mine just says, “Everyone hates your books.” Yikes. Nell and Radar open their fortunes… * Nell: I didn’t want one, but I’m gonna open one anyway. *opens her fortune* It says, “Your voice will run away from your throat.” What? * Radar: *opens his fortune* It says, “Jesse hates you.” *tearfully* Jesse...is...this...true? * Jesse: Those cookies are nothing but lies! Of course I like you as a friend. * Radar: I dunno... Gerald's table. Gerald is sitting with Leni and Lisa. Cassie walks to the table. * Leni: Hey, mysterious girl I'm sure I met before! * Cassie: *bringing a chair* Gerald, can I sit by your table? * Gerald: *sigh* And I was in the middle of eating some great Eastern food. Okay, fine. But only if you don't try and kill anyone here. * Cassie: I promise I won't. I just need a table so I can eat. Mrs. Liao puts a plate of fortune cookies at Gerald's table. * Gerald: Mrs. Liao? We don't need fortune cookies, thanks. I got a whole week of good luck! * Cassie: Ooh, fortunes! Wonder what mine's gonna be. * Cassie Rose is about to grab a fortune cookie, but Gerald slaps it out of her hand! * Cassie: Hey, what was that for?! * Gerald: Kaitlynn told me the fortune cookies may have bad luck. * Cassie: Hmph, that’s ridiculous! *picks up the fortune cookie and opens her fortune* What can go wrong? Kaitlynn calls Gerald! * Gerald: *on the phone* What is it, Kate? * Kaitlynn: Gerald, I know this sounds ridiculous, but I've been receiving reports about everyone mysteriously getting bad luck a day after opening a fortune cookie. I'll try and get to the bottom of this mystery. But whatever you do, don't open any of the cookies! *hangs up* * Gerald: Oh no. *throws all the fortune cookies from their table out* Hey, they were stale anyway. * Cassie: You threw ALL the cookies? * Gerald: All the cookies from our table! They were bad jubies! Kaitlynn told me about people getting bad luck after they open a fortune cookie! * Lisa: Gerald, you seem to be paranoid. * Gerald: Well, kind of, but it's true! The fortunes magically return to Cassie Rose's hands. * Cassie: What? How? * Lisa: That's odd. * Leni: Whoa, cool! * Cassie: No, not cool! * Leni: It just went back like a boomerang! * Cassie: Still not cool! * Gerald: Sorry about that. I guess I was too superstitious. Besides, these fortune cookies aren't even real anyway! *nervously laughing, opens a fortune* "These fortunes are real." Okay... *opens another one* "Your chances of having bad luck are extremely low." Huh, I was wrong! *opens another one* "Your friends, however, are extremely unlucky." Oh shoot, a catch! * Cassie: NOOOOOOO!!! * Gerald: *opens yet another one again* "All the fortunes from this bowl will give you good luck." * Cassie: Those fortunes are nothing but lies! Can you stop opening them? * Gerald: *opens yet another one* "I lied at that one." Oh, okay. * Cassie: Alright, that’s it! *throws all the cookies on their table away, but it hits her back* Noooooooo!!! *puts her head onto the table and sobs* * Gerald: Y'know what? It's getting late. Let's head home. Hey guys, we're going! * Jaiden: Really? Wait for us! * Cassie: *tears the fortunes* Stupid...liars! * LDShadowLady: I'm starting to get nervous about the future… * DanTDM: Me too. * Kyoji: Well, I hope my fortune isn’t real. I’m going to practise extra hard on my swordsmanship tonight. * Starcade: *tears her fortune away* Let’s see how everyone thinks of me now that I got rid of my “fortune”. * Gerald: Bye, guys! 7:00PM. The gang members head back to their homes. At Gerald's house, Gerald is videochatting with Lincoln. * Lincoln: Hey, Gerald! * Gerald: 'Sup, Linc. How's your day? * Lincoln: Everything's pretty normal. Well, normal as it can get with 10 sisters around. How 'bout you? * Gerald: We went for Chinese food; almost every one of my friends had bad fortunes. * Lincoln: Whoa, really? * Gerald: Yeah. It's a long story, but I'll tell you about it. C2: Murphy's Law, But Up to 11 The next day, at Icicle Isle! Starcade, Kyoji and the gemstones are at Kyoji’s house hanging out. * Starcade: Man, yesterday was intense. * Gary Garnet: I spent all night thinking about the mystery behind those fortunes. I still can’t come to a conclusion this morning! * Toby Topaz: Well, so far so good, I haven’t suffered bad luck at all. * Red Ruby: Wait, what’s your fortune? * Toby Topaz: It said that ghosts will appear in my dreams to haunt me every night. But no, it never happened. Meanwhile, Kyoji is doing shuriken-throwing practice, when he realises that he is becoming less accurate than before. * Kyoji: That’s odd. It can’t be because of my fortune, right? * Starcade: Kyoji, you okay out there? * Kyoji: My fortune did say that I’ll become worse at my ninja skills, but I refuse to believe that. * Starcade: Simple, maybe you should get rid of it. Like I did with mine yesterday, and no one has called me ugly even once! * Kyoji: Huh, I’ll try. *tears his fortune* Now that I have that settled, back to target practice. Kyoji throws a shuriken and it still misses the target. Starcade bursts into laughter when she sees what Kyoji had hit, a whoopee cushion. * Kyoji: Starcade, it’s not that funny. * Starcade: Okay, sorry, but it’s too funny for me...but yeah, it didn’t work? * Kyoji: Nope, it was just a stupid piece of paper after all. I guess it really is my skills that are lacking. Well, at least no one thinks you’re ugly, according to your fortune. * Starcade: Umm…*hears someone calling her ugly* Oh no. I gotta go to the bathroom. *runs into the house* * Kyoji: So I guess what the fortunes say are true then. Eh, I wonder how the gemstones are doing. Meanwhile, the gemstones too are facing problems. For example, Red Ruby’s dynamite seems to blow up at the wrong times. Gary Garnet starts to forget scientific equations. Toby Topaz, despite saying otherwise, gets haunted by ghosts in his dreams. Emma Emerald gets constantly attacked by forest animals. Sean Sapphire develops hypothermia. Amelia Amethyst’s magic wand breaks while she tries casting a tracker spell to find her missing spell book. Diana Diamond, on the other hand, develops facial rashes and decides to do facial therapy for an entire day. Stampy Cat's house. The alarm plays "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher. Stampy reaches for the dismiss button, but fails. He then grabs his pickaxe and smashes the alarm clock, breaking it. He gets out of bed and leaves his bedroom, but not until the alarm clock plays again, in which that point he destroys the alarm clock with a bow and arrow. The alarm clock catches fire, but the fire is put out by a fire sensor. * Stampy Cat: Well, looks like it's another day! Stampy walks over to the kitchen to make a cake. A dog stares at him from behind. * Stampy Cat: Oh boy, this is going to turn out to be a very delicious cake! The dog barks before attacking Stampy. * Stampy Cat: No! My cake! Suddenly, dogs and cats rush at Stampy! * Stampy Cat: No! Stupid animals, stay away from me! A dog takes away the cake from Stampy and EATS it! * Random Chihuahua: *barks* (Translation: Get him.) The animals charge at Stampy and attack him! * Stampy Cat: Ah! Help, help! LDShadowLady's house. Lizzie wakes up to find a raincloud atop her head, like that time Star first met Marco. * LDShadowLady: A raincloud? Shoo! Shoo! The raincloud strikes thunder at Lizzie! * LDShadowLady: Ouch. *falls down* How is this even possible? Wait, could it be…? Lizzie goes to the kitchen and prepares breakfast, but gets irritated by the raincloud that strikes her every now and then. * LDShadowLady: *sigh, smashes her face on the cereal bowl and cries* Stacy Plays’ house. Stacy wakes up to find her pets growling at her. * Stacy Plays: Good morning- *notices her pets are angry* Huh, are you hungry? Don't worry, I'll give you a little snack- Wink bites her by the leg! Stacy Plays: That wasn’t what I meant by “snack”! Bad Wink, bad Wink! A stray cat scratches her face! * Stacy Plays: Why do animals suddenly go berserk on me today? Could it be...that my misfortune has come true? Dan's house. * DanTDM: *checks his bank* So far so good...no money has been lost! It could be because I still have 2 days left. Dan gets a e-mail notification on his phone. * DanTDM: Huh, wonder what it could be. *checks the email* "Due to a bit of an error, monetization will be cut off for a week." Wait, what?! This is crazy! Beacontown! * Jesse: Good morning, Beacontown! *trips on a potato* Ow! * Lukas: Wow, for some reason, no one bought my books yesterday. I had hate comments everywhere on my house doors. * Petra: Good...morning… * Jesse: Petra, what’s wrong? * Petra: I...touched...Miss...Butter...and...became...weaker...strangely. *faints* * Jesse: This is bad. Petra, are you okay? * Petra: Yeah...I’ll...be...fine… * Lukas: Jesse, do you really think yesterday’s “fortunes” are coming true? * Jesse: Well, mine said “#Potato451”, and I tripped on a potato earlier. Petra was mentioned to become weaker should she touch a sword again, and well, she touched it and became weaker. And your books strangely became unpopular. * Lukas: Wait, yesterday we were with some others, and they had fortune cookies like us. Jesse, do you think---? * Jesse: Yeah, maybe we should go tell them! * Lukas: Sounds great. Meanwhile, I’ll ask Radar to take care of Petra. She’s too weak. * Jesse: Yeah, let’s get a move…*trips on another potato* Ow, seriously?! Nell's house. * Nell: Righteous! My voice is still in my throat, ha ha! I’m going to find Jesse dude and…*loses her voice* !!! Nell exits her house to find Jesse and his gang. * Jesse: Oh hey, Nell! We’re about to go find the others. You coming? * Nell: … * Jesse: What...what’s wrong? Nell takes out her fortune and shows it to Jesse. * Jesse: Oh my, so you can’t speak? Nell nods. * Jesse: That’s pretty bad. So you coming? We’re going to see if we can fix this. Nell nods again and joins Jesse’s gang. Diaz Residence! * Marco: STAR! * Star: *in her bedroom, which is pitch-black* What is it, Marco? * Marco: This...this must be a nightmare! *reveals Monster Arm* For some reason, he came back, and...and... * Monster Arm: Marco, join me in the dark side. * Marco: Nooooooooo!!! Star, do something! * Star: You got it! *takes out her wand* Returneo Armeus… Monster Arm slaps Star Butterfly’s wand away. * Marco: Okay, now I know this is an absolute nightmare! What if, he stays on me forever? Back to Dan's house. * DanTDM: *finds a fortune cookie atop his keyboard* Huh? Another one, what if this is another misfortune cookie? Dan opens the fortune cookie, and discovers a good fortune? * DanTDM: Huh. That’s weird. Yesterday’s cookie was a misfortune cookie. The doorbell rings. Dan goes to see who's at the door. Trivia *TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam